


The Content of the Shoe Box.

by rosemaldrge



Series: Hope Raises (No) Dust [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Painter Remus, Summer Holidays, a salve to my broken heart, sirius is being a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemaldrge/pseuds/rosemaldrge
Summary: That summer evening at Pentire Head.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Hope Raises (No) Dust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. I know you.

**Author's Note:**

> "'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." - Alfred, Lord Tennyson.

###  **Shoebox:** **☾☆**

_Poems written by Remus John Lupin for his cariad_

**_I know you._ **

_I couldn't paint you in stencils_

_Didn't have much of a hand in that_

_these simple lines made of lead_

_isn’t your beauty_

_it couldn’t draw your essence,_

_and the way your eyes shines_

_deep, bright and encumbering_

_that's the way it is, it seems_

_to those who've sewn their heart to their sleeves_

_to the rest of us mortals_

_we'd never amount to anything enough_

_to their presence on earth_

_blathering and emancipatory_

_unabridged and unapologetic_

_for everything they love_

_and all in between_

_as if courage is given_

_handed out in streets corner_

_morphine pumped out through the_

_public air vent_

_inflated sense of being_

_with the sun in a Mason jar_

_you carry around in your pocket_

_the galaxy wrapped around your fingers_

_in a spindle diamond crusted hourglass_

_divine time trickling_

_the fate of all_

_depending on the beat_

_of your heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the lovely [wizardnem](https://wizardnem.tumblr.com/post/626650784702070785/a-wolfstar-commission-for-rosemaldrge) for the fic.


	2. Flowers in Standstill

**_Flowers in Standstill_ **

_I think I saw you_

_When I was standing_

_In the rain_

_Over the edge_

_of the open ocean_

_The waves crushing_

_Our dreams and hope_

_And the wolves stirring_

_Fighting for my throat_

_Chanting against our last chance_

_of being_

_You're there_

_Steady and steadfast_

_Anchoring me_

_To this side of the world_

_by roses and green grass_

_and whispers of hope_

_You said_

_This is life_

_How it should be lived_

_With laces of fingers and faith_

_Our breaths stitching_

_The fate of righteousness_

_Half black and blue_

_Bleeding through my veins_

_didn't you know, Cariad?_

_I'll bleed for this war if I have to_


	3. Painted in the sky

**_Painted in the sky_ **

_I think I remembered you_

_across the night sky_

_some half-forgotten dreams_

_eons ago_

_A fleeting feeling_

_akin to having battles fought_

_and wars started_

_in your name_

_You were next to me_

_I know that much_

_Stars bursting under your skin_

_A parade of Helios' chariots_

_Laughter_

_So dear to my heart_

_Home in the sea of strange_

_As I sit here now_

_withered and aged_

_half a mapped limestone_

_half a cracked marbles_

_Spillage of inks_

_to the letters I never sent_

_in this paper box_

_held up by dusts_

_Sonnets fluttered in the winds_

_flooding the sky_

_volumes of them_

_all in your name Cariad_

_all for you_


	4. The Dawn of a Prince

**_The Dawn of a Prince_ **

_I'd walk_

_to the deepest part of my nightmare_

_have the light run blazing_

_in your colours_

_more of the unknown_

_every spectrum I can dream of_

_I'll set them all on fire if I have to_

_and if that's not enough love,_

_I'll get these bones to run aground_

_I heard they made pretty lights_

_when burn bright up_

_with salt and wounds_

_I'll dive head first_

_into your eyes_

_dark and depth intertwined_

_staring in the face of your soul_

_of which_

_weightless and serene_

_anchored to you_

_a place to call home_

_leaving unwarranted marks of_

_living_

_That is only found in you_


	5. Grievances of the Petal

**_Grievances of the Petal_ **

_we went to paradise_

_with my half rolled up jeans,_

_and your black shirt_

_to find home in the waves_

_I thought the piers were endless_

_and we jumped right in_

_because you said_

_and I couldn't be convinced otherwise_

_You drew the panes of mankind’s dream_

_on the back of my hand_

_your fingers finding their home_

_your lips, my heart_

_All the colours_

_making their way to heaven_

_with the sunset_

_But they stay here tonight for you_

_So we swim in lapping water_

_of borrowed consciousness_

_our laughter trickling in gallons_

_the sun drowning all their tears_

_This is where we belong_

_you said_

_in the warmth of your heart_

_all the way down_

_to the freckles and scars on my back_

_Life through the wire_

_a broken dream that half lived here_

_it shouldn't be enough_

_but it does, Cariad_


	6. Fates and Knives

**_Fates and Knives_ **

_and all the words you said_

_are sewn_

_to the back of my eyelid_

_stitching the truths_

_fragments of your love_

_threading my faith_

_with you,_

_Love, it's all I ever see_

_from this point_

_to eternity_

_your voice_

_floating through my soul_

_playing a one man_

_broken record game_

_to replay all the love_

_all your hurts_

_finding its way to infinity_

_spent_

_for broken nights on earth_

_all the wrongs I couldn't undo_

_the mistakes I couldn't fix_

_me begging you_

_to find a way out._

_the manual said_

_I'm all the unassembled parts_

_made of_

_things found from nowhere_

_a riddance for pittance_

_and you,_

_the Prince of this barren land_

_Made of golden ichor_

_flowing through your heart_

_Stars shooting as pulse_

_Moon dusts all over_


	7. His

**_His_ **

_sweetness_

_if you're looking for a perfection_

_this is not it_

_I'm all the knobs and nuts_

_they discarded_

_not left to rot_

_but to rust for dusts_

_on my own_

_not even with the winds_

_and the waves_

_on my side_

_All the words I wanted to say now_

_but couldn't find_

_lost at the top of my tongue_

_the light dawn stolen_

_right from the sun_

_drowning all of your love_

_that I wanted to shout across this canvass_

_to prove myself_

_for you I'd live this lifetime over_

_and over_

_until time claims you and me_

_over to her court_

_All of my love Cariad x_


	8. Eutrophication

**_Eutrophication_ **

_Come back to me,_

_the way the mists_

_returns to embrace piers_

_on a seven p.m. winter evening_

_early December,_

_and how the cranes_

_find their homes_

_miles and miles away_

_across oceans and panes_

_come time_

_the way damask roses_

_make their way to my garden_

_every summer_

_blooming their fragrance,_

_one more crossed off_

_come home cariad_

_I need you_

_more than the waves_

_needed the shore_

_and the sail, their wind_

_be back in my embrace_

_back before the beginning_

_back to the time_

_where there is no end_

_to wonder_


	9. Land of the Kings

**_Land of the Kings_ **

_You see this line right here?_

_This is the war_

_between heaven and us_

_paradise is a term we built_

_Pillars of will and sins_

_This is what you believe_

_What I swallow down in seconds_

_I painted the sky crimson_

_Laced with all the bright I want_

_All,_

_all the way to the heaven_

_Dripping with all my favourite words_

_That I whisper in our fights_

_To make up for my flaws,_

_that barely scratches yours_

_Cariad_

_I'll have galaxies made_

_in your name_

_And have it all torn down again_

_My bloody hands willed_

_Anything you ever wanted_

_I'm all yours_


	10. The Polaris

**_The Polaris_ **

_We are condemning ourselves._

_I'm lost in a garden_

_and you're on a makeshift raft._

_There are no worlds we can cross._

_Soon it will all perish._

_I can't do this._

_I can't walk into the fire knowing_

_you're not on the other side._

_There's blood on my hand._

_It's yours._

_I'm begging you to leave._

_All the air in my lungs_

_are in your chest._

_Everything I inhale_

_turns to dust and fire._

_Have some dignity_

_Dole out some mercy._

_You're not doing any better._


	11. Nocturne

**_Nocturne_ **

_  
when my hand_

_reaches across the bed_

_It is your skin that I yearn to touch_

_I want your warmth_

_dancing on my fingertips_

_your name on my lips_

_but no matter how long_

_I dream_

_you would not be_

_this is penance_

_for all the carefully curated parts_

_of insanity I've hidden_

_for all the words burning my tongue_

_that I've never said_

_to think_ _I’d carry this_

_to my grave_

_an undesirable want_

_deservingly gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost. Poems are all mine. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://rosemaldrge.tumblr.com/ask) if this broke your heart too x


End file.
